Fran for Bel
by pastlessness
Summary: Fran came home and decided to look in on his favorite fake prince, what happens when he looks into the prince's room and the prince is waiting for him. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon and total B26! - revised!


_**Hey this is my very first lemon! but it may be my last, FanFic is seriously considering stopping Lemon and stories that involve such. But enjoy my story while you can please! :D (sorry for any misspelling) oh and this is M for a reason, no likey no read.  
**_

_**oh! thinking is in '**__italic'__  
_

_Disclaimer- i do not own anything khr. i am just making the characters do what i want! :p_

* * *

Fran was walking back from the store after picking up the groceries mama Luss had told him to get. Fran was tired and bored so he thought he would take a nap when he got back. When Fran went inside mama Luss started squealing about how cute Fran looked in a tank top. It was hot outside so Fran decided against wearing Varia jacket and just went out is some skinny jeans and a tank top, not even bothering with his big, ugly, frog hat. Fran dumped the groceries on the counter (ignoring Lussuria) and went upstairs.

On the way to his room Fran passed a blood red door that looked like it had be trough a shredder more than once. _I wonder if Bel-sempai is home, _he thought. Why did he want to know if the fake prince was home was simple- Fran loved him, but he would never admit that. Fran quietly opened his door making sure not to make a sound and poked his head inside. Fran was greeted with the sight of himself; there was a mirror right across from the door. Fran looked at his reflection, his usual expressionless face staring right back at him. Fran stopped as soon as the thought of this being Bel's bedroom, struck him, _he would stab me if he saw me_. Fran looked around into the dark room.

"Stupid fake prince sempai, are you in here?" Fran called out in his monotone voice. _No reply._ Fran was about to call out again when a cold hand grabbed his forearm and yanked him, none to gently, into the room. Fran was pulled into the dark and shoved against a wall. He heard a click as the door was locked and an unmistakable, ushishishi, filled the room. The light was flicked on and a big blonde mass of hair flooded his vision.

"What are you doing stupid fake prince sempai?" Fran asked, actually curious. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Fran felt a sharp stab into his sides.

"Ushishishi, the prince isn't fake." He said smiling, _or more like smirking._ Fran pulled his uniquely shaped knife from his side and broke it, letting it fall to the floor. As he looked down at it Fran took the opportunity to make an escape. He shot off the wall making his way to the door when something heavy pounded into his side knocking Fran and it over. Fran landed hard on my bum and

It.

Hurt.

Fran let out a sequel of surprise before he quickly concealed his emotions again. Fran lifted himself up so he was leaning on my elbows and looked at the heavy weight on top of him. Bel was sitting on him, straddling his waist. Bel grabbed a fist full of Fran's green locks and tugged painfully at his head till Fran was nose to nose with him.

"Ushishishi, what happened to your hat Froggy?" he asked looking none too pleased. He stuck a knife into Fran's side as if would get the answer out of him. "Ne, froggy."

Fran wrestled his hair from him and made his way to the door, only to be caught a second time. _Come on I'm an impressive illusionist and I can't even get away from the fake prince?_ Fran thought,_ well if this is heading in the direction I think it is I don't really mind if he catches me._ Bel shoved Fran into the wall **again, **and held his wrists above Fran's head with one of his hands, his other hand resting on Fran's hip. Fran looked up into his… mass of hair as he stared back at Fran _or at least I think he was. _

"Ne, froggy…" he said again before he smashed his lips into Fran's. _Wait WHAT! Sempai is kissing me, the maniac I love is kissing me! _Fran was pulled out of his shock when Bel ran his tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. Fran immediately open his mouth, granting him access. Bel dove his tongue in and started to explore every inch of Fran's mouth, he ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Fran let out a soft moan at the sensation. Bel sempai smirked into the kiss, pushing deeper into Fran's mouth. He started to coax Fran's tongue into a fierce battle. Before he knew it Bel had pressed his knee against the bulge in his pants. Fran let out a loud shaky moan and Bel pulled away.

Bel pulled away and smirked. He took his free hand and slid it up the young teen's shirt, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. Fran shivered at the cool hand and moan as it brushed up against his nipples. Bel started to tweak the rosy bud with his fingers before moving on to the next one.

"Ahh." Fran couldn't help but moan out. Fran managed to free one of his hands and bit on his knuckles to keep his sounds in. _cute, _thought Bel, but he couldn't have that.

"No, froggy, let me hear you." He said seductively, taking Fran's hand out of his mouth. He reached down and started to suck on the frogs jaw, moving down till he reached the crook of his neck, making sure to pay extra attention to it.

"Ahhh..ngh…ah." He moaned. A blush was rising rapidly to Fran's face at the sounds he was making.

Bel smirked and sucked harder on the young teen's neck making him writhe and moan. Bel pressed his knee harder against the boy's now obvious erection, getting a moan from him in return. He kissed back up the teen's neck marking him as he went, till he was tongue and tongue with him again. Bel searched inside the mouth as if searching for a prize. He dove his tongue in deep till the boy under him started to melt, only having to pull back for oxygen. When he looked at the sight before him it was too much, here was his froggy, yes _his _froggy, panting in front of him, his hair plastered to his face with sweat, swollen red lips open slightly and undeniably cute.

He pulled the boy to the bed and threw him onto it, pouncing onto him. He leaned over him and grabbed the hem of his shirt; slowly pulling it off, making sure it rubbed against his perked nipples. He then began to again attack the boy's mouth, vigorously. Fran felt like he would melt he was so over whelmed. Bel left his mouth and moved on to his jaw, sucking and nipping at it. He moved down his jaw to his neck suck extra hard there.

"Ngh. Be-bel sempai" Fran gasped.

Bel kept moving down till he was in front of one of Fran's pert nipples and started to suck on it, rolling the other around with his fingers.

"Ahh…ah..ngh..ah" Bel then bit down on the bud In his mouth. "Bel-bel sempai!"

Bel moved his free hand down and pulled off Fran's pants, taking his boxers along with them. Fran gasped as the cold air surrounded his erection and moaned when a warm hand grabbed it. The hand started moving up and down stroking his erection slowly.

"ahhhh be-bel sem-sempaiii"

Liking the sounds he was hearing Bel wanted more. He leaned down over the swollen length and engulfed it into his mouth.

"AHHH BEL SEMPAII" Fran chocked out as the warm wet mouth swallowed his erection.

Bel leaned back up and removed his clothes before going back to work on the boys swollen length. Bel lifted his head and started bobbing up and down on the boy's length taking as much as he could into his mouth. Fran bucked his hips up to get more of that warmth and whined fiercely when Bel held his hips down with his arm. Bel licked up the underside of his length and sucked on the tip, licking the slit, making Fran go ecstatic.

"Naaaah, Bel..ahhh..ngh..ahh" bel moved his free hand and held it up to Fran's mouth with an unspoken order. Fran happily complied, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking, making sure to cover them with as much saliva as possible. Bel moaned around Fran's erection as Fran moved his tongue around his fingers. When Bel found them wet enough he removed his fingers with a pop and brought them down to Fran's entrance. He circled the pink hole and slipped in a single digit, moving it in and out slowly.

"Ngh.." it felt uncomfortable to Fran, not painful just uncomfortable. Bel snuck in a second digit and began scissoring them, pushing them in and out, in, out, in, out. Fran flinched in mild pain but forgot it when Bel suddenly sucked on his erection.

"Ahh.. ..AHH..BEL" Fran cried when Bel moved in a third finger, stretching him further. He moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace going in deeper with each thrust. Bel started to thrust in different angles trying to find something that would make Fran go crazy.

"Ahhh.. Bel sempaiii" _Found it._

When he deemed the boy was stretched enough, he slipped his fingers out. Fran whined in protest when the fingers were taken out but stopped when he felt something much bigger at his entrance. Bel leaned up and kissed Fran deeply, letting him taste himself.

"Relax, froggy." He said before he started to push into Fran's tight hole. Fran cried out in pain as Bel moved further in and griped the sheets tightly in his fist. When Bel was fully sheathed inside Fran he stilled, letting him get used to the feeling. When the pain started to ease Fran moved experimentally, then gasped when Bel hit his prostate. Taking that as a go, Bel pulled out till only the tip of his length was still inside of Fran, then thrust back in slowly.

"Ahhh..ngh..ahh"

Bel continued his slow assault calming the part of him that just wanted to fuck the tight boy senseless. He moved his hand in between him and Fran and gripped the boy's erection, moving his hand up and down along with his thrust.

"Ahh.. faster..bel sempai" Fran moaned, and Bel was all to happy to comply. Bel sped up his thrust going further and deeper into the hot tunnel.

"So tight Fran" Bel moaned, rolling his hips into Fran, hitting his prostate dead on. "So good."

"Ngh..ahhhh..ahh. Bel..nahh" it hurt so bad but it felt so good, Fran didn't know what to do.

He clutched the sheets tighter and cried out, he let go of the sheets and reached out to Bel, digging his hands into the prince's hair, knocking out his tiara. Bel either didn't notice or didn't care, he just thrusted harder into Fran's prostate, making Fran overload with pleasure. Fran could feel himself coming closer and closer to release. After another hard hit to his prostate, Fran couldn't hold on any longer.

"NGH, AHHHH BEL -BEEELPHEGOR!" Bel could feel Fran squeezing around him at his release, sending him over the edge.

"NGH, FRAN!" He moaned releasing into Fran. Bel leaned over Fran, balancing on his elbows as to not fall onto the teen. He leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the boy's lips, before pulling out and rolling over.

As he pulled out Fran winced, cum leaking out of his entrance. Bel rolled over next to Fran, both of them coming down from their highs, panting heavily. Fran didn't understand what just happened. _Bel doesn't even like me. _Fran started to get up, expecting Bel to shove him out anyway. As Fran started to get up he was surprised when Bel grabbed his arm and yanked him back down onto the bed and pulled Fran closer to him, holding him close to his chest.

"Ne, where do you think you're going, froggy?" Bel mumbled into Fran's hair. Fran blushed but didn't complain; he wrapped his arms around Bel's waist and rested his head on his bare chest. Slowly both of them fell into a deep sleep, snuggled into each other.

* * *

**So what did ya think? maybe a little work needed, but hey i'm dyslexic, making misspelling my forte! :p  
**

**Authors note: i got a few comments saying they didn't like how the view point changed so i decided to just change everything to third person pov. ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!**  



End file.
